wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Perish makes everyone SING!!
Summary Perish, Rosa, and Veneno decide to make everyone sing they're very original songs. Episode 1 perish: Hi everyone! Its prince Perish with the newest entertainment in Pyrrhia. LETS MAKE EVERYONE SING!! WITH MY CO HOS- Glory: we get it, get on with the show ALREADY Perish: fine, fine. Today's singer will be PERIL!! Rosa please hand her the song *peril reads song* Peril: I'M NOT SINGING THIS Perish: um yeah you are this is MY Show Veneno: would you like me to stab you? Peril: FINE *Peril gulps then begins to sing* Peril:' ''' oh clay your amazing, oh clay your wonderful, i'm trying not to kill you Perish'' Perish: Thats not in the lyrics! *peril continues singing* peril: oh clay your the best, oh clay your unstoppable, oh clay you saved the world, Your better than Tsunami an-''' tsunami: PERISH YOU ARE GOING TO DIE *Perish smirks* peril: '''and morrowseer is stupid, and clay is better than the rest, he should rule the mud kingdom, tsunami is a bad dragon and Rosa would be the best queen. * tsunami screams in horror* Glory: someone please behead that skywing *Rosa giggles* Peril:' and Clay is best, he's better than the rest, he could beat Tsunami in a duel, Cause Clay is best and Tsunami is stupid.' Tsunami: Perish did you write a song about how much better clay is? Perish: maybe *devious smirk* Peril:' Cause clay is best, because Tsunami and glory should marry Whirlpool and-' Tsunami and Glory: OFF WITH HIS HEAD Perish: yikes! Rosa your in charge *disappears* *Glory and Tsunami chase Perish with spears* Peril: p.s. I apologize to Tsunami and Glory Peril: i'm guessing they didn't hear that Rosa: nope. And anyway, THE SHOW IS OVER! Episode 2 *Rosa and Veneno walk onto stage* Rosa: Hello everyone! Today we will be performing in the Skywing arena Ruby: ITS A HOSPITAL! Rosa: er sorry. Also Perish will not be able to join us today due to a broken wing. *Tsunami glares at Rosa* Veneno: and today's singer is MORROWSEER! * Veneno Smirks* *Morrowseer growls* Morrowseer: I don't take orders from rainwings and sandwing cause Nightwings are sup- Rosa: no one cares freak head *Morrowseer walks towards the exit then suddenly disappears* 3 minutes later Morrowseer: ok ok i'll do it just get that Skywing away from me *Rosa and Veneno exchange glances* Rosa: Perish must be really threatening Morrowseer: i'd rather sing then listen to him yell "SKYWINGS ARE BEST" in my ear for 24 hours *crowd burst laughter* *Veneno hands Morrowseer song* *Morrowseer begins to sing* Morrowseer:'' the dragonets are coming, they're coming to save the day, cause they know what is right, and Rainwings are the most powerful tribe and Skywings are superior, and i Morrowseer is the worst'' Tsunami: ha ha the look on your face is ridiculous Rosa: oh we're not finished *smiles* Morrowseer:'' and glory is the best queen. And battlewinner is a idiot and Tsunami is a bossy, bratty seawing�� '' Tsunami: I'M GOING RIP YOUR HEADS OFF! *Tsunami lunges at Rosa and Veneno then disappears* *Morrowseer: Cause i'm tomorrowseer�� Cause i'm blistseer�� and starflight is the most powerful nightwing EVER! *Morrowseer does the monster mash* Morrowseer: AND RAINWINGS ARE BEST AND GLORY AND STARFLIGHT ARE GREAT, AND SUNNY IS THE BEST DRAGONET OF DESTINY EVEN THOUGH GLORY IS MY FAVORITTTTTEEEEEEEE�� *Morrowseer does the horse with ants on it dance* *Morrowseer:'' SUNNY IS WONDERFUL. STARFLIGHT IS SMART. CLAY IS A HUNGRY NICE GUY. TSUNAMI IS BOSSY BUT CARING DRAGON. AND GLORY IS UNSTOPPABLE! ''the dragonets are coming *'''''they're coming to save the day *''they're coming to fight'' *''for they know what is right'' *''The dragonets, the dragonets, the dragonets hooray!'' *Morrowseer stops singing* *Rosa: and lets heard it for tomorrowseer! *crowd cheers!* *Morrowseer: i feel humiliated *Glory: well next time don't be a horrible dragon *morrowseer growls and walks out* *Rosa and Veneno: AND THATS IT DRAGONS! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK *Rosa and veneno disappear* *Cliff: and next week i get to chose who sings and write the song! and sca- * *BLACKNESS* Episode 3 *Perish walks into pavilion* Rosa: Hi guys! Today are show takes place at the old summer palace. and guess who's back Perish: yep my wing finally healed and today we have a special guest. Please welcome prince Cliff of the Skywings! * Crowd cheers* Cliff: and guess who sings today's song Veneno: Cliff's wonderful grandmother Perish: ahem yeah whatever "makes Scarlet's spirt appear* Scarlet: I'M NOT SINGING *Perish snaps his talons and Scarlet disappears* *7 minutes latet* Scarlet: Perish your lucky your a animus otherwise i'd - Rosa: blah blah blah on with the show *Scarlet starts singing offkey* Scarlet:'' Ruby is amazing, Ruby is GREAT, Ruby is the best queen, Ruby is unstoppable, cause i'm sadistic and insane and Ruby is amazing, Ruby is pretty and smart.'' *Scarlet narrows her eyes at the dod* Scarlet: '' Clay is a idiot, Tsunami is a bossy brat, Starflight is a coward, Glory is stupid and lazy, and Sunny is a overlyhyper dragon and they're all very stupid and insulting and that Rainwing did this to my face ''*Scarlet points at face* Clay, Tsunami, Starlight, Glory, and Sunny: CLIFF YOU WROTE THAT? Cliff: no of course not Rosa: can't they just stick to the script Perish: no Scarlet: and Perish is a fre-'' Perish: ENOUGH! *BLACKNESS* ''Episode 4 Perish; ok today no one will try to kill me Veneno: unlikely Rosa: Shut veneno ANYWAY FOLKS TODAY WE'RE IN JADE MOUNTAIN Tsunami; if those kids annoy me in the slightest i'm going to rip that SkyWing's head off Rosa: and our singers our Kestrel and queen Coral *cheers and clapping* Coral: thank you, thank you *waves at crowd* Kestrel's ghost: your lucky i'm dead *Coral starts singing* Coral: i'm the hatchery guards grimm reaper Kestrel: wait this is a remix of my fave song? ME MUST SING *Kestrel sings?* Kestrel:'' i'm blowing up palaces like SkyWing creepers, and burn you in a swipe'' Coral: i'll leave you petrified, turquoise! kestrel:'' mess with me, then you'll die in the deep'' Coral: i'll find your mine, i'm a mind reader. now the mine is mine, it's finders keepers. Kestrel:'' oh hi, i'm a talon of peace'' Coral:'' so nice, nice to meet ya'' Kestrel:'' is that the time? it's time to leave'' Coral: and tick tock tick tock Kestrel;'' boom, boom, boom! i can't stop singing this bloody tune, tune, tune'' Coral: it's gonna make my brain go boom, boom, boom! Kestrel:i can't stop singing this bloody tune, tune, tune Coral:'' i do what i wanna'' kestrel: move aside, Scarlet Coral: i take control, then i'm gonna Kestrel: leave a gaping hole, Scarlet Coral: that'll take its tole Kestrel: when i'm on a quest to invade Coral: detonate your soul Kestrel; '' FIZZ...'' Kestrel; i found that enjoyable Clay; wow you made Kestrel happy! bravo! Tsunami: well at least you didn't make me mad all: BRAVO (inspired somewhat by pugley) (here's the real song Episode 5 Perish: hi guys Rosa: today we're at the scorpion den Veneno: and our singers today are- Perish: Ditzy and mumbles Veneno: Rosa correct that Rosa: ahem, Moonwatcher and Kinkajou *Moonwatcher faints* *Kinkajou falls off and roof* *Perish and Rosa look at eachother* Rosa: actually today Greatness will be singing Greatness: me? Perish: yes duh *makes scroll appear in her talons* *Greatness inhales and starts singing* Greatness: save our gracious queen battlewinner long live our noble queen battlewinner save the queen!! send her victories happy and glorious long to rule over us oh save my mother scatter her enemies and make them fall confound they're politics frustrate they're knavish tricks o thee our hopes we fix oh save us all thy choicest gifts in stone on her be pleased to pour long may she reign '' ''may she defend our laws and ever give us cause to sing with heart and voice oh save queen battlewinner not in this land alone but be our mercies known from shore to shore make the kingdoms see that we should unite and form one tribe the world wide over from every latent foe from the assassins blow oh save the queen o'er her thine arm extend for nightwing's sake defend our mother, friend, and queen oh save queen battlewinner oh grant that morrowseer oh by mighty aid Victory bring may he sedition hush like a torrent rush rebellious Rainwings to crush oh save queen battlewinner Glory: did you write that? Perish: nope thats the Nightwing's anthem Jambu: the nightwing's have a anthem? Rosa: i'm pretty sure Morrowseer and Battlewinner wrote it Greatness: yeah they did Perish: anyway, thank you for not murdering me and good bye *puff of green smoke appears where Perish was* *SCREEN GOES BLACK* disclaimer Remix of god save the queen. Got the idea from watching sweden vs england this morning. Bye!! oh and by the way england lost episode 6 Rosa: hi guys today Perish won't be joining us due to being poisoned Veneno: which we're pretty sure the nightwings did Rosa: so today Moonwatcher and Kinkajou are going to sing Kinkajou: yay yay yay Moonwater: no no no nooooooooo Kinkajou: my name is Kinkajou and i am here to say Moonwatcher: I'm gonna make you smile, and brighten up your day Kinkajou: it doesn't matter now if you are sad or blue *Rosa pushes Winter on the stage* Winter: what on earth Rosa and Veneno: SING!!! Winter: cause cheering up my friends is just what Winter's here to do Moonwatcher: cause i love to make you smile, smile, smile yes i do Kinkajou: it fills my heart with sunshine all the while Winter: '' ummmmn '' Moonwatcher: can we stop now Veneno: nope Kinkajou: cause all i really need's a smile, smile, smile Winter: '' from those ditzy and mumble'' *Moonwatcher faints* Kinkajou : i like to see you grin '' ''love to see you beam Winter: *mumbles* the corners of your mouth turned up Kinkajou: is always kinkie's dream but if you're kind of worried Carnelian's ghost: and your face has made a frown Kinkajou: i'll work real hard and do my best turtle: to turn that sad face upside down Qibli and Kinkajou: cause i love to make you grin, grin, grin Turtle: yes you do winter: bust from ear to ear, let it begin Kinkajou: just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin Qibli: and you fill me with good cheer Carnelian's ghost: it's true, some days are dark and lonely Winter: and maybe you feel sad Turtle:but Kinkajou will be there to show you that is isn't so bad Kinkajou: *hugs Turtle* there's one thing that makes me happy, and makes my whole life worthwhile Qibli: and thats when i talk to my friends and get them to smile Carnelian's ghost: i really am so happy ''(sarcasm) Kinkajou: ''Your smiles fills me with glee i give a smile, i get a smile Kinkajou and Turtle: '' and thats so special to meeeeee!!!'' Winter: ok now we can throw the sandwing and whatever she is in the dungeons *points at Rosa* Rosa: I AM NOT A WHATEVER!! I AM A SKYWING RAINWING AND I'M PROUD OF IT SO IF YOU WANNA INSULT ME I HOPE YOU LIKE VENOM IN YOUR FACE. Winter: um yep thats a skyWing cya * fleds* Kinkajou: bye bye folks *black screen* episode 7 *Veneno walks onto stage* Veneno: so um hello Glory: what happened to Perish and Rosa? Veneno: um dead Ruby: WHAT Veneno: honestly i don't know what happened to them. anyway Prince Cliff sings today a song of his choosing *Anemone frowns* Cliff: yay yay yay!! thank you so much MOMMY LOOK I'M GOING TO SING Cliff: '' we are the dragons of the sky'' and we know that my mom is best we can fly and fly and fly we the dragons of the sky better queen than all the rest''' '''she come save us from this mess Perish: we the dragons dragons dragons of the sky''' Perish: hi guys Cliff: she said you were dead Veneno: what i wanted to run the show for once Perish: ok your fired Veneno: WHAT? *disappears* Rosa: don't try to murder us next time *blackness* episode 8'''' Perish: so after last times fiasco we're here with *drumroll* Burn of the spirtwings Rosa: spirtwings? Really? Perish: its perfect Burn: perfect until i stuff your head on a pike Perish: don't care Rosa" well Burn you'll be singing about fluffy ponies and rainbows Perish: *laughs* Burn: you can't force me Perish" buuuuut i can definitely enchant you Burn: what? you can not Perish: *waves talon* i enchant Burn to obey my every command Burn: No Stop Perish: i command you to sing your a fluffy pink pony Rosa: i will be screaming laughter when this is over Burn: *in the sweetest,squeakest voice ever* '''''I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows I'mma fluffy fluffy fluffy pink pony walking on rainbows Perish: So yeah Burn's a fluffy pink pony Tsunami: thank fully you've found someone else to torture Rosa: Wonderful Sunny: what do you plan to do with her *points to Burn who is still singing* Perish: this *makes burn a fluffy pink pony* KInkajou: ITS PINK Perish: and it's mine *BLACKNESS* episode 10 *Perish falls on his face* Perish: wow i disappeared for a a long time Rosa: buuuuut we're back with a new co host Perish and Rosa: Pricey Kate *cough* i mean Razelle Razelle: please explain why my little brother is mentally damaged Perish: I'm your twin. also our singers ...... Swordtail Swordtail: Brah Brah *Perish claps* SwordtaiL (who sounds like a parrot): ''I CAN'T WORK,I GOT FOUR BED RATS. I CAN'T WORK. A BED RAT. I LIKE THE COKE. A DRY COKE, THEN CALL LUNA. FOOTBALL'S ON LUNA. GO ON THEN WALK FOREVER PORK PIE. I THOUGHT I LET THEM GO. A DEAD RAT, THEM FOUR BED RATS, THEN CALLED LUNA. I GOT ANGRY. '' *Swordtails dies* *Perish has died from laughter* *Razelle is trying to murder her brother's girlfriend* *PARROTS TAKE OVER THE SCREEN* Please comment! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll publish a new chapter every Saturday night! See you then! Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Joke Pages Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Lightangel2007)